china_ilfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean vs. Mayor
" |image = DvsMMain.png |caption = Tension between the Dean and the Mayor grows. |director = Mike L. Mayfield |writer = Brad Neely |date = October 10, 2011 |starring = * Frank * Pony * Steve * The Dean * The Mayor |prev = "Rewind, Pause, Pay!" |next = "Baby Boom"}} "Dean vs. Mayor" is the second episode of Season 1 and the second episode of China, IL. Summary The Mayor takes control of the school and converts it to a religious one. Plot UCI students and staff destroy China in their celebration of a math contest victory, and the next day, the Mayor visits the campus, enraged at the mischief. After an argument with the Dean revolving around Christian beliefs, the two agree to an arm wrestle match; the winner gains the loser's territory. As the crowd cheers, the Dean initially is ready to arm wrestle, but he falls down before the match begins, meaning the Mayor is now in charge of the school. In his first week as leader of the school, he re-purposes the school to make it religious. The Dean's new job elsewhere on campus proves to be short-lived, hinting that his dominance is no longer. Later, commotion ensues on campus caused by Pony and Steve's attempt to overthrow the Mayor, but their rebellion is stopped. Baby Cakes shows them that the Dean is deserted near a forest. Taking a closer look, the three see that the Dean is losing his sanity. Upon taking him to the campus doctor, it is noticed that the Dean has insecurity issues in his brain. To remedy this, they take the Dean to a hospital to begin the surgery. As the surgery is completed, it's announced that the Dean's brain is repaired, and the Dean is now his true, masculine self. The staff attempt to reenter the campus but are denied entry. In a failed attempt to refute this, the Dean relapses, suggesting that the procedure proved futile. That night, the Dean sees what he believes to be God revealing his desire for the Dean to lead the school again. After the Dean hesitates, God assures him of his true intention, and the Dean runs through a wall and back to campus, ready to re-assume his position. The following day, the Mayor's meeting with the staff is interrupted by the Dean, who challenges the former to another arm wrestling challenge. Without any true arm-wrestling occuring, the Mayor cowers down and admits defeat, netting the Dean his title again as he learns "God" is really Baby Cakes in disguise. Trivia * Pony reveals she is Mexican and has a brother in Mexico. * Gang Sang, the mascot of the school, makes his first appearance. * A banner mentioning Kenny Winker can be seen as college students and staff riot through town after their math contest victory. * The Mayor mentions that the Dean has destroyed China four times prior to this episode. With UCI students and staff doing so again at the episode's end, the count stands at six. * The newspaper the Mayor throws to the Dean claims that Jackie Lather is missing, a nod to the events of "Rewind, Pause, Pay!". * In both riots, a statue of former President Franklin D. Roosevelt can be seen. Quotes :Steve: The Dean is—cool. :Baby Cakes: So cool he could kill or love anyone, and we gotta have a perfect in our pack of regulars or we'd all be lost. ---- :The Mayor: Get this anti-man out the office! ---- :Pony: Frank, you are such an attention whore! :Frank: The same can be said for Jesus, and look where it got him: queen of heaven. ---- :Frank: Say I'm cool! Say it! :Steve: Frank is cool—for now. ---- :Baby Cakes: What's up Dean? I thought you worked on a cloud or something. ---- :Baby Cakes: flamingos attack the Dean Ah, dude, you got gang-perched. ---- :Pony: You know I'm Mexican, right? ---- :Steve: Your brother's a real doctor, right? :Pony: Well, Mexican-real. ---- :The Dean: I'm back, Jack! ---- :The Dean: I got a school to fuck back up. ---- :The Dean: There's no God? Let's sin! Characters Appearing * Baby Cakes * Crystal * Donny * Falgot * Frank * Gang Sang * God (mentioned) * Jackie Lather (mentioned) * Jesus Christ (mentioned) * Kenny Winker (pictured) * Leonard * Pony * Stephen Smith * Steve * The Dean * The Mayor * Tim Gallery DvsM1.png|During a celebration, students and staff destroy the town. DvsM2.png|Because of this, the Mayor is irked, and he resents the Dean running the school. DvsMMain.png|The Dean and the Mayor quarrel. DvsM3.png|The Dean consents to an arm wrestling contest, but loses before it begins. Rennovation.png|The Mayor takes over, and he renovates the school. DvsM5.png|During the renovation, the Dean finds a job at the campus aquarium... DvsM6.png|...but is fired when attacked by a group of flamingos. DvsM7.png|Steve and Pony attempt a rebellion, but it fails. DvsM8.png|The Dean loses his sanity. DvsM9.png|The Dean gets surgery to regain his masculinity... DvsM10.png|...but the surgery proves unsuccessful. DvsM11.png|During the night, the Dean is visited by God. DvsM12.png|Said visit encourages the Dean to fight the Mayor to regain his campus. DvsM13.png|"God" is really Baby Cakes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1